


The One Where Eddie Gets Rawed

by PuddingTown



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie's a huge slut and a thirsty thirsty bottom, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Great smut with slapstick Eddie voice, Humor, Lube, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Yes There's lube, and they were ROOMMATES, blowjob, have you ever had a weenie in your butt before?, i didn't think so!!!, stop making these men fuck without lube, these tags are unromantic and unsexy but this fic sure as heck is hot nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingTown/pseuds/PuddingTown
Summary: I'm not Bill, I didn't stutter. You read the title.





	The One Where Eddie Gets Rawed

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first foursome, and I'm in love with it. I wrote it for Gwen (caliceal on tumblr), so really I only hope she likes it.

Eddie’s weak for a touch.

A squeeze.

A kiss.

His work week sucked, and all he wants is to relax on this stupidly comfortable, furry rug. Ben made it for them; he didn’t like hunting, but he liked the aesthetic of a hunter. Or... well, he liked the aesthetic of stuff a hunter could fetch for him. So his cushy rug lied in the center of their living room, tying the personalities in the house together.

Eddie shared the place with Mike, Stan, and Richie since college. None of them ever felt the need to leave after graduating; they were nearly done paying off the house, and it was cheaper than apartments. They were four happy bachelors getting along just fine.

Better than fine.

Passing each other around like cigarettes — as if they were freely gay in the 80s before anyone knew to wrap their rascal.

Growing up together, a bond was forged between them which time couldn’t erase. Eddie loved his friends equally, and the four of them living together always felt right. More than right... it felt _complete_.

Sighing, he rolls over on his back, stretching out in front of his friends. Richie is watching TV; a slapstick comedy which might as well be a reboot of The Three Stooges. Mike and Stan are both reading, and although their paces are different — Eddie snickers at the thought, knowing he's horny if a stupid sex joke makes him giggle — they stop at the same place every night so they can discuss later. It’s Bill’s new book. Another horror.

The real horror is no one’s paying attention to him.

“So... how was everyone’s day?” he asks, biting the inside of his cheek. Stan peers over the top of his book, his reading glasses sliding down his nose. Frowning, he pushes them back up and shrugs.

“Fine. Work was boring,” he mumbles. Mike chuckles and nods in agreement. They’re partners in business; Eddie doesn’t know specifics, but it’s his own fault. At any given moment, Stan and Mike are ready to talk about their careers, but Eddie’s a bad listener with a short attention span. He knows they buy and sell properties, but that’s the entire scope of his knowledge.

Licking his lips, Eddie stares at Mike’s crotch. One time, he and Mike stumbled home drunk from a bar and Stan nearly caught Eddie giving him a blowjob behind the island counter.

“_You have fun at the Waterhole?” Stan asks, tightening the belt around his robe. He walks into the kitchen; Eddie can hear his slippers shuffling against the wooden floor. Mike’s cock is in his mouth, twitching after coming so close to... well, cumming. Eddie takes more of him in, stifling his own laughter._

“_Y-yeah, um- got lost on the way to my room,” Mike jokes, only __**just**__ sounding breathless. Stan stops moving, but Eddie doesn’t. He drags Mike’s cock against his bottom lip, catching it on the tip. He flicks his tongue against the slit, licking off the pre-cum oozing out. It’s gliding down his chin at this point._

“_Well, it’s upstairs. That’s all I can do for you,” Stan says, yawning. He shuffles around, and now Mike begins to move as well. On his hands and knees, Eddie follows, relentless as he continues with his blowjob. “Oh, who dropped cookies- Mike, was this you?”_

“_Huh? No, those were there when I came in.”_

_That’s a lie, but it wasn’t Mike who dropped them. In his drunken stupor, Eddie thought “putting away his food” meant throwing it on the floor. There were still crumbs on his shirt._

“_Well, can you hand me the broom so I can sweep this up?”_

_Eddie pulls his mouth off of Mike’s cock, taking his balls between his lips. He can feel Mike tense._

“_No.”_

_Although Eddie can’t see Stan’s face, he can picture it, and it takes everything in him not to snort._

Eddie giggles at the memory. Stan got suspicious enough to walk around, faster than they could escape him. He stared at Eddie for a solid five seconds before dropping the broom at Mike’s feet and going back to bed. He finds it beyond hilarious, considering Stan is the least modest of them all. Eddie’s only ever had sex out in public with him, and he’s not trying to fool himself: he knows Stan has been with the others.

“_Are you still jealous?”_

“_Wh- I never- Where did you get that?” Eddie demands, losing his breath as Stan’s hand glides up his hip, his waist, pinching his nipple before coming around his throat. His fingertips dip into the skin, lightly choking him. Eddie’s hands are against the fogged up windows of the car; he nearly slips, but Stan holds him securely. His skin is flashing in waves of heat, and Stan pulls out slowly until only the head is gripped by Eddie’s tight hole._

_Their skin is wet with lube; the whole backseat of the car could’ve been if not for Stan having a towel ready._

_It was as if he expected Eddie to go down on him on the way home from the theater._

“_You saw me and Richie,” he answers simply. Eddie whines — partially because it’s the truth, and partially because he can’t take Stan teasing him._

_He came home early from work on a Thursday afternoon and thought he had the house to himself. Eddie drew a bath, and while he searched for more matches to light his candles, he heard them. Slowly, he approached the laundry room — a small, nothing room that was too big to be a closet and too small for a bed. Four dumb gays moved into a house and didn’t notice washer and dryer connections, instead opting to debate what the room’s intended use was._

_The door was cracked and Eddie peeked in, seeing Stan sat atop the dryer. Richie was on his knees, his head bobbing rapidly as Stan tugged on his tangled locks. Eddie’s eyes widened, and he quickly covered his mouth to hide the gasp. Stan moaned, but it wasn’t just to encourage Richie. He saw Eddie, their eyes locking for what felt like an eternity._

“_I’m not jealous,” Eddie huffs indignantly. Of course, he can’t help but moan when Stan rams himself back inside. Eddie can feel him cumming, and his own cock twitches. “I give better blowjobs though, right?” Twisting to see Stan, he pouts._

“_That’s what this is about?” he asks incredulously. His lips curve into a smile, and he leans in to kiss Eddie. _“_I hate gay people,” he teases, reaching around to stroke Eddie’s cock._

It’s curious that out of all of them, Stan wouldn’t notice Eddie offering himself to the first taker.

Frankly, he wants all of them. Each one of his friends offer a skill the other might lack. Mike and Stan are bigger than Richie, roughly the same size — although Mike might be thicker. Stan’s cock is the only one circumcised, and the first time Eddie saw it soft, he wanted it in his mouth. In all fairness though, it was during a time when he had a crush on Stan. He could’ve seen Stan in a cloche hat and still wanted to suck his dick.

Huffing, Eddie’s eyes land on Richie once more. Maybe _he_ should’ve noticed first. After all, he constantly asks Eddie to hook up, and Eddie constantly refuses. On several occasions, he’s told Richie he wants to be romanced before letting him into his bed. While he _does_ want romance from Richie, he’s willing to let it slide just this once, if he can deliver. He nudges Richie’s ankle with his toe, but Richie doesn’t tear his gaze off the TV.

Frowning, Eddie sits up. His cock isn’t hard, but it isn’t soft either. He can feel the tingle — almost like when Richie calls him cute, and the blood rushes to his face and fans out across his cheeks. Except the sensation all accumulates in one specific point.

He’s harder now.

“Richie?” Eddie asks as softly as he can, resting his chin on Richie’s thigh. When he feels Eddie, Richie’s eyes widen. He looks down, his brow cocked. He’s too surprised to act smug.

“Watcha doing there, Eds?”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie whines, reaching out to rub his palm over Richie’s groin. He squeezes gently, smiling when he sees the outline of Richie’s cock filling one side of his jeans.

“Should we leave you two alone?” Stan calls out, his brow rising. Eddie shakes his head as he unzips Richie’s pants.

“I had a really shitty week, and I want all of you to make me feel better about it,” he demands. Of course, his voice softens and his face burns when he adds, “If you want to, I mean. I’m not gonna like, force you.” Richie chuckles, but his laugh is cut short as Eddie begins to stroke him. His head leans back, his shaggy hair falling on his shoulders. Stan removes his glasses, folding and setting them on the coffee table, along with his book.

“I have to run down to the office-”

“We can continue without you,” Eddie states, his lips closing around the head of Richie’s cock. He tugs on the foreskin, pulling it over the dark pink tip. Richie’s legs squirm, and he croaks weakly. Stan is behind Eddie now, unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’ll call in,” Stan rebuttals. On the other side of the coffee table, Mike watches them. They’ve all slept together, or fooled around, somewhere in this house. It was only a matter of time before they all had sex. His mouth twists into a pout, and he closes his book, unbuckling his belt.

“Dibs on topping. I ate a couple hours ago,” he says. Eddie whines, wiggling his butt in the air. His main problem is that no one has taken them off yet.

“I want all of you,” he begs. Richie lifts his head, clearly confused.

“At the same time?”

“No, Richard.”

Stan is laughing at him, pushing into Richie’s thigh with his knee. Richie scoots over, his arm wrapping around Stan’s waist so they can kiss. Eddie reaches out to stroke Stan’s dick, replacing his mouth on Richie’s wet skin. His lips leave loud kisses along his hipbone, returning to the pink, flushed flesh of his cock. His tongue flattens over the slit, and he tastes the beginnings of cum. Mike’s footsteps are far away, disappearing upstairs before returning only a minute later. Eddie can’t pay attention to him yet, but it doesn’t seem to matter. He feels Mike’s warm hands tugging his jeans and briefs down. He hears a cap popping off of a bottle, and knows Mike fetched lube.

There’s a sudden cool air hitting his sensitive skin; Eddie feels Mike spreading him. Exposing him. He’s waiting for the cold lube, but instead, he shivers as Mike’s warm tongue licks from his balls to his ass. He bites on one cheek, using his free hand to squeeze Eddie’s length while the other holds his hip. Surprise jolts through Eddie as Mike's hand swings down, slapping his ass. The sting sends a shiver up his spine, but he adores it. His tongue prods Eddie’s hole, slipping inside for a fraction of a second before leaving again. He repeats this a few times, and Eddie realizes his body is rocking in rhythm with Mike.

“Eds, I’m gonna-” Richie carefully pushes Eddie’s mouth off. His cock twitches, as if it’s seeking Eddie’s skilled tongue again. Eddie’s lips are shiny and swollen, and Richie slides down the loveseat to kiss him. Stan steals his spot, his own erection standing, pointed in Eddie’s direction.

“R-Richie,” Eddie whines, his body jerking when Mike slides in a lubed finger. It’s the middle; the longest, and he pushes it in to the knuckle. Eddie can feel it inside him, but he can’t focus on it long. Richie is also on his knees, stroking Eddie’s cock with one hand and sucking on his nipple. He bites, a little more roughly than Mike did, but Eddie likes it.

When he pulls away, he cradles Eddie’s face for a moment, brushing his thumb along Eddie’s cheek. He pecks his lips playfully, and disappears from view behind him. Stan’s hand cups Eddie’s chin now, and he turns to face him. Nodding to his friend, he rests his arms over Stan’s thighs, lowering his mouth to take in Stan’s cock.

He can hear Richie and Mike’s lips smacking as they kiss, but he pays them no mind. Mike adds a second finger, pumping Eddie faster. His thighs begin to shake, but he thinks of work, delaying his orgasm efficiently. The lube makes more noise as Mike squeezes it out, applying it to his cock. Eddie feels the warm tip pressing against his ass.

“You doing okay, Eddie?” he asks kindly, running a hand up his thigh. Eddie nods, making noise around Stan’s cock. He nearly gags, but Stan’s groan is loud enough to drown him out.

Mike rocks his hips in long, slow strokes, but Eddie wants more. Rotating his bottom, he begins moving in rhythm again — or actually, _against_ the rhythm. The slaps of their skin become faster. Sloppier. Eddie moans around Stan’s cock, the reverberations from his throat making Stan tense. His fingers tangle in Eddie’s short hair, but Eddie ignores his attempts at keeping his mouth in place.

His lips glide over Stan’s thigh, kissing up his stomach and stopping just above his navel. His bright brown eyes stare up at him innocently, and Stan’s cock twitches again. There’s pre-cum oozing out; Eddie’s tongue is slick with it. He nuzzles his nose in the light hair trailing down to where it becomes shorter. More coarse. Pubic. Cupping Stan’s balls, he looks up at him again. Eddie nods once, giving him permission to fuck his mouth.

The noises he makes are loud and ungraceful. Primitive.

He gags, but he shakes his head so Stan won’t stop.

Stan’s hand is tugging on his hair, and his hips are thrusting forward almost as fast as Mike moves now. Eddie can feel him in his throat.

Mike winds up finishing first. Eddie doesn’t feel it inside him; Mike’s too thoughtful to do this without a condom. It’s unspoken, really. Only Richie would go in without one, as much as Eddie insists that’s not the case. Richie’s the only one Eddie wouldn’t _want_ to use a condom. They were perfectly healthy men, they had various protections at their fingertips, and they were a little more in love than everyone else.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mike groans, his body pressing against Eddie as he pulls out. Richie bends over to kiss Mike, patting the top of his head. When he catches his breath, he removes himself from Eddie, crawling back to the couch. Eddie can still hear his labored breathing.

Richie’s hand is on the back of Eddie’s neck, and he eases him off of Stan’s cock. He leans in to kiss him, his tongue gliding over his bottom lip.

“You taste like Stan,” he mumbles, and although he doesn’t sound too disappointed, Eddie immediately wants to suck _his_ cock.

“He’s also not done,” Stan says, an air of authority in his tone. Richie and Eddie both snicker, and Richie kisses down his spine. His cock slides between Eddie’s ass and he grinds against him; his hole is hot, he can feel as much.

Stan bends forward, kissing Eddie before letting him go back to his blowjob. He prides himself on giving the best ones in the whole club, and he has no plans of giving up the crown. As Richie drapes himself over Eddie, one hand on his shoulder, the other guiding his cock into him, he moans. Eddie clenches around him, his own cock feeling the stiffest it has through their entire escapade.

Richie dutifully reaches around Eddie’s hip to start stroking him, while Eddie teases Stan to the edge.

Rubbing the head of his cock against the inside of his cheek, Eddie giggles when Stan’s hips buck again. He moves faster, stroking what’s left of the length.

“Eddie, fuck-” Stan gasps. He sounds like he’s fighting a losing battle; Eddie _knows_ he is. Grinning, he lifts his head, a strand of pre-cum and saliva stretching from his lip to the tip of Stan’s cock. His body is rocking as Richie rams into him; Eddie feels his mouth on his shoulder, leaving a bruise for tomorrow. His balls feel tight, a fire curling in his stomach, and he moans as he jerks Stan off.

“Eddie, I love you,” Richie whispers in his ear, and Eddie loses his breath. Stan groans again, his balls pulsing as he cums. The first streak hits Eddie on his cheek, getting into his hair. A heavy dollop weighs his eyelid down, but Stan is prompt in brushing it away. Catching his breath, Eddie sucks it off his thumb before resting his head on Stan's lap.

A soft smile on his face, Stan pets Eddie’s hair, moving his hand only when Eddie arches back. An orgasm rocks through his whole body; his toes curl, and his eyes roll back. Richie hasn’t stopped fucking him, but it only helps. His thighs quiver, and Richie’s fingers pinching his nipple make him cum harder. He stops counting after the first four spurts.

The knuckles of Richie’s other hand are white with the cum, and he pulls out a minute later to finish on Eddie’s back.

He kisses softly along Eddie’s shoulder, up his neck, and finally on his lips.

Eddie’s stomach rises and falls as he attempts to catch his breath. He can’t even speak as Richie hoists him up bridal style. Mike is behind him, spotting for Richie as he carefully carries Eddie up the stairs and to the bathroom. He and Stan only disappear to go into their own bathrooms and wash off, but Richie remains at Eddie’s side. He draws a bath, dipping Eddie in slowly.

Kissing his forehead, he smiles and asks, “Feel better, Eds?”

Pleased with the evening, Eddie nods and answers, “Much, much better.”


End file.
